The present invention relates generally to interactive games which utilize an input device for play and, more particularly, to games that allow user interaction by perceiving user movement and by presenting such movement on a display.
In conventional electronic games, a user plays the game by manipulating a button, joystick, trackball, etc. to accomplish a specified task. Some of the earliest forms of electronic games used buttons to input specific commands, (e.g., to go left/right or up/down). Eventually, however, attempts were made to make input devices more instinctive to the operator. With this movement came the incorporation of joysticks into the already existing button input system. (See U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,941 as an example.) Joysticks allowed the user to move according to his or her reflexes. For example, in early video games the operator would try to avoid contact with computer generated enemies by running from them or dodging them. The joystick allowed a more intuitive means for moving about the game because the user could simply push the joystick left to go left or up to go up. Had this system been run on button input only, the user would have to push one button to go left and another button to go up. This not only would have been confusing, but would have limited the range of movement according to the number of buttons provided. The joystick offered movement in 360 degrees and allowed the user to simply push/pull in the direction he or she wanted to go.
Trackballs came into being as an alternative for joysticks. (See U.S. Pat. No. Des. 397,374 as an example.) Some games continued to use the dual input system of trackball and buttons, while others used trackballs alone. The trackball provided many of the same advantages as the joystick, but could measure the amount of physical exertion used to achieve the desired command. As such, the track ball allowed the game to detect how fast the user wanted to move in a specified direction or make a particular motion.
Unfortunately, these types of inputs are dependant on the mechanical device's ability to withstand repetitive movements (e.g., pushes, pulls, shoves, etc.) and potentially excessive play by an over aggressive user. Such dependance is not always rewarded. For example, if a user continually pushes a button too hard, the button may break or lose its electrical connection with the game's circuit board. Similarly, if a joystick is repeatedly pulled or pushed too hard, it might break or fail to properly indicate to the game what movement has been made.
In addition, none of these inputs operate in such a way as to perceive what action or movement the user has made without requiring the user to move a physical input device such as a joystick, button, roller ball, or the like. Such operation detracts from the game's ability to draw the user into the world that the game is trying to create and fails to surprise or intrigue the user. The common forms of input devices fail to make the user ask “how does it know what I'm doing”. In certain games this may detract from the overall enjoyment of the game or keep the user from feeling as though they have become part of the game. For example, in games that involve magic, the user is typically not mystified as to how something is accomplished when he or she hits a button to fire, moves a joystick left to move something left, or pushes a roller ball backwards and forwards to move backwards and forwards.
Furthermore, none of these inputs allow a user to associate the actual input device with the game itself. For example, a user may push a joystick left to move a visual character, such as a car, on a display left, however the actual joystick (typically a shaft of some sort) does not appear to be the car depicted on the display, nor would a user associate it as such. In addition, these input devices do not allow the user to move a game piece (which may or may not represent the visual character on the display) to the left to go left, or right to go right, etc. Furthermore, the older inputs do not allow a user to select the type of input device he or she would like to use, or offer the ability to switch input devices. For instance, if the user does not like the size of a particular joystick, he or she cannot pull off the joystick and replace it with one of his or her liking.
In an attempt to continue improving the quality of electronic games available, manufacturers have been experimenting with different options. While the current focus in gaming appears to be on making graphics more realistic, some manufacturers have also attempted to make operation of the game more realistic. For example, some of the newer electronic games put the user in the role of his or her counterpart within the game. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,746 as an example.) Specifically, some motorcycle video games require the user to sit on a replica of a motorcycle to play the game. They may also require the user to turn and lean as one would in real life in order to move the motorcycle. Similarly, some downhill skiing or snow boarding games require the user to stand on skis or a snow board in order to operate the game. These games often require the user to lean in the direction they wish to turn.
The problem with placing a user in the role of his or her counterpart within the video game is that these games require a large amount of space. For example, the motorcycle and skiing games mentioned above require a motorcycle or skis to protrude from the front of the video display. Quite often this takes up more space than the arcade/game owner can afford (e.g., one of these games may take up the space of two, three, or even four other games, thereby limiting variety available and potential income from the number of games displaced). In addition, these simulator games can often be too big, bulky or complicated to allow certain children and adults to play. They further require a minimum level of skill and/or knowledge on the users part in order to operate successfully. Lastly, these games are often too expensive and large to be used in a home or carried about by a game player.
Accordingly, it has been determined that the need exists for an improved electronic game which overcomes the aforementioned limitations and which further provides capabilities, features and functions, not available in current devices. More particularly, there is a need for a game whose inputs are not subject to mechanical breakdown, perceive the user's movements and actions, and allow the user to associate the actual input device with the game itself.